The Other Amane
by Aimeze
Summary: Did no one ever tell you about me? Not even Misa? Typical. Well, trust her to completely 'accidentally' forget about me. I would like to think that you're aware of the story of Death Note, as it's going to be told again- this time it'll include me. The Other Amane.
1. Chapter 1

Losing the ones who love is hard. I know many people lose their loved ones on a daily basis, but witnessing their deaths is a different matter; a crueller, harsher way of telling you _life sucks._ I was eighteen when it happened, a fledgling adult who only had her bright future to think about- if my reality wasn't in check then it sure is now.

The whole family was home that night. My mother Mayu, a loving and gentle woman who believed true beauty was the acts of kindness you would show to others. I remember each Christmas she'd get my sister and me to help out at the charity food shelter, despite the gritty, numb and bone-chilling weather it helped me understand how fortunate I was and precisely how working hard pays off, allowing you to reach incredible places . My father Elijah -or 'Eiji' as people often called him- was an English business man, never surviving a day without his morning espresso and the _Sudoku_ puzzle at the back of the newspapers, which was an activity him and I would often do together. It was a father-daughter bonding, every night after tea we would either complete a jigsaw puzzle, Sudoku and he had recently got me into _Speedcubing_ (complete the Rubik cube at an extremely quick pace).

That night my sister Misa and I were sat in her room, talking about her upcoming career in the modelling world. Despite us actually being identical twins we were never into the same things, actually looking back on it maybe it is because we're twins that it's in our nature to have different personalities, as you emphasise that you're not the same person and we're not. Misa and I are sisters; no need to mention the twin part.

 _"Oh yeah! Yoshi's a good manager!" Misa chirped, bouncing up and down on her bed._

 _From my position on the bean bag, "That's good." I hum in response._

 _"Yoshi said I have to stand out from all the other models, she told me I may have to dye my hair." Misa pouted._

 _"Really?" I ask leaning forward, my chest now pressed against my knees, "but you shouldn't have to that if you don't wan-"_

 _"I_ _ **want to**_ _!" Misa cried. "I-no-_ _ **Misa**_ _wants to dye her hair!"_

 _"Did you just...Refer to yourself in the third person, Misa?"_

 _Crossing her small arms she glared at her poster-covered wall. "So what if I-_ _ **Misa**_ _\- did?"_

Then is when it happened. The robbery. My parents who at this point were sat in the living room were attack by armed robbers who broke in. My father tried to fight them off but in the unfair world of physics and biology, the gun versus an umbrella... A gun wins. Misa and I saw the whole thing from the corridor, both of us being too late to stop the crime.

The man soon fled, leaving the bodies of my parents to slowly decay and remain a mystery for the police.

* * *

Sat in the backroom of the court my mind flashed the vivid images of the night, reminding me exactly why I was here today. Feeling the tears crystallise and collect in my eyes I turn to face my sister. "Misa?" I whisper dully.

"K-Kaori. I-" She spluttered before crying into my shoulder as I did in hers as well. "I'll kill him! I'll kill h-"

"Shh, shh..." I soothe her, finding myself choke on many emotions. "As much as I want that...Man dead." I start, spitting at the word 'man' "Killing him isn't the solution."

"B-But I, he, He killed our parents!" Misa wailed. Pounding her fists against the wall.

He did, yet wouldn't we be just as bad if we killed him? The police would be after us and at the end of the day, no matter how you look at it, we'd be the new criminals.

"Misa. We can't be like him, we're not killers! Let's not sink to his level!" I exclaim, standing up to hold back her wrists. "But I promise to you Misa he will be arrested _and I will make sure of that."_

If only things were that easy. Attending trial after trail, verdict after verdict the people's opinions started to shift and alongside the killer's new lawyer things were looking pretty bleak for Misa and I.

 _Police custody, Cell no. 56_

"Amane-san! Would you care to share what is so important, that _you're obviously not paying attention_ to the rest of your classmates?"

Ducking my head away I feel a cocktail of anger, embarrassment and despair being shook- not so sophistically might I add- around my body. "No. I'm sorry Sensei."

"Don't let it happen again." He scolded me before continuing his lecture about trigonometry. I've never understood the purpose for such subject; when will I ever need to use Sin, Cos and Tan on a calculator, or know that a-squared plus b-squared equals _I don't care- squared!_

My walk home from school was dreary and dull, feeling as though life was had lost its sparkle and that any form of human contact will implode my humanity inside of me. On a large billboard I see my sister's face advertising fake eyelashes- she seems to be doing okay nowadays... But I suppose after three months you have to move on in some direction, and Misa now has a full-time career to distract herself with.

Tomorrow I'll be sitting my To-Oh entrance exam where I'll be competing against Japan's top students. Do I even want this? I don't know. Maybe. Probably. Yet, the one thing I do know is that I want the killer to be arrested for life.

 _Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta_

 _kakumei no chigiri_

 _Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku kara_

 _Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete_

 _O_

 _Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai kara_

"Hello." I greet Misa as I click the answer button. She changed her ringtone to this song whenever she called, making it simultaneously both convenient and annoying to know it was her calling.

"Ahhh Kaori!" Misa cooed excitably, "Misa-Misa wanted to know when she'll be seeing you."

"I'm almost home, I had cram school today." I inform her, pinching the bridge my nose. _She never used to be like this._

"Good! Because it's getting lonely here."

Shaking my head at my sister I say a quick "Goodbye" before hanging up.

The two of us now shared an apartment together, as living in our old home was too difficult to cope with. Our neighbourhood was on the rougher side of the city, tucked away in the shadows Tokyo cast its shadows upon. The harsh reality I faced was that Misa was probably going to move out soon, in fact, I'm certain of it. She never liked our apartment and she lived a far more glamourous lifestyle for me to catch up with.

But I can live with that. Whilst walking up the flight of stairs I felt slushy sensation in my stomach as I neared our apartment, perhaps preparing myself for the inevitable 'break up', if you were.

"Kaori!" Misa exclaimed as she swung open the door. Forcing me to clumsily skip with her through the door, making her assets that were on display in her debut clothes line of slut- ahem, _cocktail dresses-_ bounce riskily in their cups.

She had changed quite significantly during the three months. Now wearing baby blue contacts and wearing low cut tops, preferring to talk in a constant 'cute and pretty' idiolect whilst talking constantly about all things 'Misa-Misa'.

"Kaori-chan would've been jealous of Misa today!"

Drumming my fingers against the counter, "Is that so?" I muse.

"Er-huh!" Misa chirped,"Hideki Ryuga was at the same studio as Misa today, modelling for his new film!"

Hideki Ryuga was Japan's oh-so-wonderful creation in the TV and film industry, starring as Akio in the film _Akio_ (creative, right?) when he was just six years old. Since then he was everyone's celebrity crush; male and female, if you didn't admit that he had the face of a sex god... You might as well have been lying to everyone in Japan.

Given that he was a few years older to Misa and I we both fantasised about him, claiming how we'd be the next Mrs. Ryuga and live a long life together with ten children.

"Oh really now?" I smirk, "I don't suppose you put in a good word for me, aye?"

"N-no..." Misa stuttered.

Fauxing hurt I put my hand to my heart, "Oh why ever not?! How is my future husband meant to know of my existence?"

"Misa is sor-"

"No, Misa!" I cry. "Just. Stop." I plead, turning to face the wall so she didn't see the smile that was forming on my face.

Stomping her foot on our dark wooden floor "But Misa _is_ sorry!"She wails, "She didn't realise that Kaori-chan still loved him! Misa thought that Kaori-"

At this point Misa was close to having an emotional breakdown so I immediately stop the act, knowing that it would be darn right cruel to continue this with Misa.

"Misa, I'm not mad." I calmly state, placing my hands on her wobbling shoulders. "I was messing with you. I am sorry."

"Huh?" She sniffed, "Kaori-chan doesn't love Hideki?"

Snorting I brush her comment off " _Love?_ Oh god no Misa. You use that term way too casually, it was a pubescent crush."

This perked her up again, knowing that she had no competition (even if I was her infamous twin sister) and continued to natter on. Retiring to my bedroom I pick up the picture of our family a year prior, looking at how it looked so forced at the time as whilst we went on holiday to my father's hometown in England.

We were walking along the murky canal when two dog walkers asked if we were visiting, my father said how he's revisiting and showing his daughters the area he grew up. Then they said how they could "take a picture for you?" Making us stand awkwardly in front of a tree.

Yet, it's now my fondest picture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me(le author): oh heeyy**

 **Misa: hai! *poses***

 **Kaori: *rolls eyes* ugn.**

 **Me: Whaa-? Anyway! What did you two think of the last chapter? :D**

 **Misa: Misa thought-**

 **Me: SHUT UP MISA! NO ONE LIKES YOU!**

 **Misa: Yes they do!**

 **Me: Raise your hand if you like Misa**

 **Me:...**

 **Kaori:...**

 **Misa: Kaori?!**

 **Kaori: Heh. Sorry.. *reluctantly raises hand***

 _I never used to be this miserable._ But the death of my parents had completely warped my personality to an extent, which is having a large impact on me right now.

The testing room which I was in silent-no, _quiet_ as you could hear the frantic scratching of pens against paper as time was quickly slipping through our fingers. Much like a sieve, the test will determine who will be drained out of the game or who will stay.

My conscience pulls me down; the negativity it grasps onto gave me horrible images of me failing, losing and being unsuccessful, distracting from what I needed to be doing. I had a few pages left, so in all actuality I had a good pace going on. _I can do this..._

"Time." The teacher announced, which was quickly followed by last minute scratching of words and the clatter of pens being put neatly down on desks. I had finished twenty minutes ago, however, I was in no means relaxing at this point, lazily fiddling with my pen and humming my favourite song.

I had to keep re-re-re(re)-reading my answers, making sure that they were correct whilst started panicking that I had really screwed up this one. Was it a good or bad thing that I finished early? I had various Senseis with different perspectives on this topic.

"Hey."

Momentarily blinking I realise I was one of the last people in the testing hall, looking up to see a guy with dark brown hair, wearing dark clothes adored with gauges in his ears.

"Oh, sorry, hi?" I say standing up from the desk.

"It's alright!" He laughed, "I thought you were possessed or somethin'...It was creepy!"

Frowning at that I cock my head to the side, "Elaborate." I demand.

"You were, swear down, staring blankly at the wall. Showin' no emotions and I was a little scared for you."

"Pfft. Don't turn this back around to me, _you're_ the one who was scared." I say while placing my hand on my hip. "But no, I think I'm fine."

"Well good. Hey! I completely forgot to introduce myself, my name is Shigeo."

"Kaori."

"Pretty." He says winking.

Smiling politely I casually start walking towards the exit door; a part of me hoping that he'd follow. "So, I know this good cafe? You could, er, come with?" He asks from behind me. _Yes._

"Oh," I say turning around to face him, "Yeah. That sounds nice."

"Great." He grins.

* * *

"I'd like to think so!" I grin as Shigeo and myself joked around, throwing sugar cubes into each others mouths. "I am _obviously_ the master of sugar mouth catching."

"Nur-ur!" He retorts back. A wide smile of his own stretched across his face.

"Hey I caught way more than yo-" My phone started singing the familiar song I hate come to hate, notifying me that Misa was calling. "Sorry, can I take this?"

"Go ahead."

I may act as though I despise my sister sometimes, but I don't, it's not even relative to what I feel for her. Sure she's annoying sometimes (a lot of the time) but in the end of the day she is my sister, I would do anything to help or protect her. When I answered my phone Misa was sobbing, and not even her dramatic 'Misa-Misa' styled tantrum. She was crying, choking and telling me how she was terrified.

"M-Misa? Where are you? I'm coming!" I tell her.

She told me what street she was, which was one near our apartment, so I had to prioritise her over hanging out with Shigeo. Telling him that it was "A family issue" I hoped he'd understand and quickly left the cafe.

It took 30 minutes to get there as To-Oh and the cafe were both on the opposite side of town and the bus I had to take was running late. I had applied to have resistance at the university due to this issue, that being if I get accepted of course. Misa was where she said she was, kneeling on the floor as if she were afraid to face the world- which obviously worried me even more so.

"Misa." I gently say, crouching down so I could wrap my arms around her. "Shh, shh... What happened?"

"I was walking back from a shoot," she started shakily, "And then this m-man appeared."

"Man?" I repeat, feeling my jaw tense. It couldn't possibly be _him_? Could it? No. The man who killed our parents was under police custody. "Go on."

"T-this man suddenly appeared. He told me that he l-loves me, how he had always loved me. And I-" _Hiccup._ "I t-told him I didn't love him back and he got a k-knife out and tried to k-k-kill me!"She sobbed loudly.

In that moment I didn't feel hollow, nor devastated or even merely depressed. I had never believed in killing someone for revenge, _never._ I had- and still do- want the man who killed both of my parents to be locked away for good, however, having Misa (the only family I have left) almost get killed I wanted to hunt him down and give him what he deserves. The emotion I could feel boiling in my veins were rage; the outrage of hearing this made me feel like rampaging to express my indignation.

"How did you escape?" I quietly question after re-gaining my composure.

Shaking her head more tears spilled from her eyes, creating a semicircle of wetness on the street floor. "He died, th-then I ran."

 _Died? Just like that? People don't just die._ "Died?" I ask, "How?"

"I-Misa- doesn't know!" Well, I see she's starting to feel a bit better now. _Oh how I enjoyed it when she always referred to herself in the third person._

"It's okay." I smile. "Let's go home?" I kindly suggest, linking my arm in hers.

* * *

 **Freak accidents**

 **Unusual ways to die**

 **Is it possible to die instantly?** No, I didn't know enough details on the matter. "Misa? Can I ask you question about... The incident?" I ask from behind the glow of my laptop.

"Okay..." She meekly replies.

"Roughly, how long did it take for him to die?"

Gasping loudly she looks at me with a horror-stuck expression "Kaori, I-I don't know!"

"Misa. _Listen to me_. I know it's difficult, but how else am I going to advance with a theory for this? I wasn't there." I state.

"I know," she says hanging her head, "N-not straight away, he c-collapsed first."

Although the likelihood was that she wasn't aware of it, she had given me a vital clue. It wasn't instant. Collapsing before death is defiantly plausible and could suggest it was _natural_ , per-se. Exercising has been documented to have led to collapses, but from the brief description Misa had told me on the way to our apartment his physique was rather tall and not overweight.

But one factor I couldn't get my heada around was how convenient it was. Like a cliche fairy tale, the girl was threatened and the attacker dies before any harm is done to the girl. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for the miraculous luck but all the same it has left me questioning whether there was a third-party involved here.

Snapping my laptop together I go over to the table to read one of my father's old newspapers. The language barrier between Japanese and English were never issues for me, I in fact, relished in my ability to fluently speak both tongues since I can remember. On the front of this particular newspaper it told of a story regarding an older soap actor who had sadly passed away from a heart attack.

"Pity." I murmur, flicking to the designated page to get a further coverage on the story.

 _Michael 'Eagle' Eagerate, aged 82, was reported by family to have died in London home at approximately 2 AM. Being rushed to King's College hospital in the early hours of the morning of the 16th his daughter tells us how she will "greatly miss" her father._

The story went on, going into further depth about his career and the lives he had touched. However, at the bottom of the article there- in a square box- was an announcement about heart attacks and the signs/symptoms to look out for.

"Oh shit." I cuss quietly. "A heart attack? Surely not..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Misa-Misa you blinked _again_!"

Well, I'm sorry. I am truly and utterly sorry that this is my first photo shoot which means that my eyes with shut instinctively at the reoccurring flashing of lights.

"Ha-ha.." I laugh emptily. "Misa just feels tired is all!"

I never had expected modelling to be this hard, I had always assumed that it was a simple career: look pretty and let the photographer do the magic. But this was soon disproven to me during my first costume, I had to have taken around a hundred photos in several poses and positions; sometimes I was even told to tilt my head _ever-so-slightly_. It was a tiring profession.

When the last photo had been taken all I wanted to do was to sleep, to somehow, miraculously get rid of the light spots that were floating in my vision. Whilst on the subject of eyes, mine were feeling very irritated at this point due to the blue contacts that clung to my irises- see what our society's beauty standards have come to? To alter our appearances, disguising our faces with cosmetic products then whacking the metaphorical label on it and saying "this is what you should be looking like."

"Misa?!"

"Yes?" Yoshi was pressing her Bluetooth closer to her ear, looking as though she was ready to throttle someone.

"We need to be in Aoyama Misa!" Yoshi exclaimed, "Go get your makeup done!"

"Yes, Yoshi." I grumble, turning back around to trudge my way back to makeup. I won't pretend I'm one of those girls who never wear makeup or have the slightest clue how to apply it, my mother taught my sister and myself that we should love- well, cope- with what we look light behind the makeup, au naturel, but I did indeed learn the basics of makeup growing up. I've never thought of makeup of something vital or a practice we should endure everyday, it should merely enhance and show off your features.

So instead of getting the makeup artist to do yet another "look" on me I decided to do it myself. I was told today that after the shoot was over _we_ (being Yoshi and I) were going off to Aoyama. What for, I have no clue.

* * *

Kicking my apartment door angrily I run my small hands through my newly-blonde hair, which was the reason for me being in Aoyama; Yoshi had 'big plans' for me which involved dyeing my hair a very light blonde. As much as I wanted to defy her and walk out of the hairdressers I knew that would've been a bad idea as _Misa-Misa_ was a growing name in the modelling world. A mistake such as not complying with your manager cold cost you your career.

"Hey," my sister called from the sofa.

Composing myself for a minute I walk over to her, to see my identical twin reading a letter. "Hi. What are you read- _Wait_! Is that-"

"Yeah!" She smiles widely, "Do you want to read it?"

"No, of course not." I roll my eyes, scoffing at the question. _She_ _sure_ _asks_ _idiotic_ _questions_ _sometimes_...

"Huh?" My brunette counterpart frowned, scratching her cheek in confusion.

"I'm joking." I state. "Now, gimme"

 **Dear Amane-san, To-Oh university is proud to say that you have passed the exams with a near-perfect score, meaning that you will be the Freshman representative for 2003. We ask of you to prepare a speech for the Welcome ceremony for you fellow students.**

 **Given your result we are happy to provide you with a dormitory, which will be on a shared floor with others students (see information below).**

Printed at the bottom of the letter there was the lesson timetable for _Amane_ , _Kaori_ and the information regarding the dormitory. "Wow," I whisper finding the paper shake between my fingers.

"Kaori-chan has done well!"

"Thanks Misa," I bow "Now. I am never filling in for you again, okay?"

"Misa wouldn't want it any other way!" She huffed. "Although your hair looks pretty."

Twirling a strand of my white-gold hair I give her a small smile, "I did it for you. If I hadn't my cover couldn't been blown, along with your career." _Her career_... "Oh no!" I gasp.

"W-what is it? She hesitantly asks.

I didn't respond to her. Instead I grabbed my purse and tossed it into a bag, running out of the apartment within minutes. In the nearest beauty shop I scan the shelves for a blonde hair dye, similar to my own. Misa couldn't go to her next photo shoot with our natural brown hair, that would throw my hard day's work out of the window and ruin the plan.

Misa asked me the night before if I could pretend to be her for today as she "didn't feel up to it." Normally I would have told her to deal with it, however, given the circumstance I realised how shaken up she was from the attack. Also, it didn't help that she had a large bruise on her right temple, from where she collapsed to the ground in freight.

"Excuse me?" The voice of a shop assistant asked me, "Is there anything in particular that you're looking for?"

"Oh, well, I-my- sister wants me to dye her hair..."

"How lovely. What colour?"

"Blonde. She has dark brown hair at the moment." I inform her.

Taking in a sharp, yet subtle intake of air the assistant looked at me like I was stupid. "Home bleaching, aye?" She mumbled to herself, "Great." She said as she handed me several dyes.

"Thanks." I say.

* * *

"NOO!" Misa screamed when I presented a mirror for her. She was being dramatic this time as apparently her hair wasn't "perfect", admittedly it wasn't the same light shade of blonde mine was, but the pale yellow was in no means a bad look on her- in fact, it did suit her rather well.

"Misa" I sigh, "It looks good."

Glaring at me through the mirror I take that as my que to leave her alone. _I should probably get started with my speech anyways._

Knowing that I should probably leave the apartment altogether (otherwise Misa would kill me due to my presence) I walked around the city until I found a little cafe. It was fairly close to To-Oh and had a cosy atmosphere, whilst the various greenery gave it a modern-urban vibe.

Tossing aside my fifth attempt for a speech I slump my head to the table. "Ugh," I groan, "How am I going to do this?"

Little did I know at the time, but my loud moans and groans of frustration (not sexual, I might add) had attracted the attention of many people in the cafe. As I raised my head back up again I lightly blushed, partly due to the blood rushing back to my face and the stares of people looking disapprovingly at me.

Soon the people decided I wasn't worth looking at anymore- which isn't a bad thing- and went back to their business. "Are you alright?" A masculine voice spoke from the table next to me, I hadn't even realised he was there until he spoke up. The said male had light brown hair and eyes to match, he wore a concerned expression on his features whilst he rummaged through is pockets presenting me with a pencil, as I had broke my one prior.

"Thanks," I say accepting the pencil, "I'm a little stressed but hey, university is."

"No problem," he shrugged. "If don't you mind me asking but what university is it?"

Spinning the pencil between my fingers I smile a little to myself before turning back to him, "To-Oh. I'm going to be the Freshman representative this year."

"Really?" He said raising his eyebrows in interest, "You must be very intelligent. I plan on attending there next year, so I can join the Japanese Police."

Now it was my turn to act surprised "Really?" I repeat, "I'm going to be studying criminology."

Chuckling lightly he took a sip of his steaming drink, "What a coincidence. My name is Light Yagami."

"Kaori Amane."

* * *

Usually I walked home alone. Tonight was different; the air beside me was being consumed by a figure next to me, the empty space was now occupied by the boy I had talked to an hour before. He was rather tall for his age but I guess on the flip-side I was on the smaller end for females, my head just about passed his shoulders.

He told me that he had recently turned seventeen- February the twenty-eighth to be exact, but despite being one year than myself I could tell and see how intellectual he was and how it came so naturally in conversation.

"This is my stop," I say motioning to the block of flats.

"Alright," the younger boy spoke, "It's been nice talking to you Kaori."

"Yeah, you too." I agreed, giving him a polite smile. "I best be off..."

"Hang on Ri-san."

"'Ri'?"

"It suits you," he teased, "But anyway, I would like to talk to you again. It's hard to find intellectual conversations nowadays."

"Tell me about it!" I groan dramatically, thinking about my conversations with my sister who talked in the third person.

We exchanged numbers and left our separate ways. _God_ _that_ _was_ _refreshing_ I thought to myself as I walked up the flights of stairs. "New friend?" I laugh quietly, thinking about how I lacked in the friend department. Out of Misa and me she was always the more out going one.


End file.
